


Don't Go

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes care of Isaac after the electrocution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

Derek remembers finding Isaac after the electrocution. He feels horrible for not being able to protect his pack even though Isaac wasn't his to protect anymore. Isaac had chosen Scott over Derek but Derek was the one who bit Isaac so the connection was still there.

Not to mention those nights that Isaac and Derek sat up all night talking about their pasts. Isaac didn't feel comfortable talking to anyone else about his dad and Derek had no one else to talk to about Kate.

For almost a week Derek sat at Isaac's hospital bed, taking his pain every couple of hours and waiting for a sign that would tell Derek that his beta was okay.

When it's time to take Isaac home, Derek offers to lend a hand. He knows that Scott is having some trouble with Allison and they need some time together to sort things out. Derek also feels bad about kicking Isaac out the night during the storm but he isn't going to tell anyone that.

Isaac walks slowly and Derek stays right by his side. When they get to Derek's car he opens the door for Isaac and shuts it when Isaac's tall frame is sitting in the front seat.

"Do I need to move the seat back?" Derek asks, remembering how much longer Isaac's legs are compared to his.

Isaac nods his head but doesn't say anything else.

Once the seat has been moved back Derek shuts the passenger side door and walks around to his side of the car. Derek gets in, shuts the door and puts on his seat belt before starting the car.

The drive to Derek's loft is silent. Derek blames himself for that; Isaac is probably afraid of him. Derek doesn't blame Isaac for feeling that way, after all Derek did treat him the same way that his father did (which he still feels awful about, by the way).

"Are you hungry?" Derek asks.

The two of them are making their way into the loft when Derek stops to put down Isaac's bags.

"I'm alright," Isaac replies, keeping his tone flat.

Derek sighs but doesn't say anything. He takes Isaac's bags up to his old room and then walks back downstairs to see Isaac standing in the middle of the loft with his hands in his pockets.

"What's mine is yours, just like before," Derek tells Isaac. "Do you need anything?"

Isaac shakes his head. "Thanks, Derek. I think I'll get some sleep."

Derek doesn't say anything, just nods and lets Isaac go up to his room.

 

* * *

 

It's the middle of the night and Derek can't sleep. He can hear Isaac pacing up and down his room, even though the doctors told him that he shouldn't be doing any kind of exercise for another two weeks. He can hear Isaac's heartbeat rising and falling.

Then it hits Isaac all at once and his heartbeat soars through the roof. Derek can't take it anymore so he gets out of bed and goes straight to Isaac's room. He knocks on Isaac's bedroom door softly, hoping that he doesn't scare Isaac.

"Isaac?" Derek opens the door slowly and walks into his room.

He sees Isaac sitting on the floor with his knees hugged to his chest and tears streaming down his face.

Derek rushes over to Isaac side and sits next to him. "Isaac?"

Isaac is surprised by how soft Derek's voice is but he can't stop himself from crying. His body is trembling and he doesn't know how to make it go away.

"I-It hurts, everything hurts," Isaac tells Derek, chocking back sobs.

Derek can feel his heart break when he hears that. The last thing Derek wants is for Isaac to be hurting.

He picks up Isaac, placing one arm under his legs and he other to the back of his neck, and places him on Isaac's bed. Derek reaches for Isaac's hand and laces his fingers with his. 

They lay down, facing each other with their hands laced between them. Derek can see Isaac's pain flowing through his arm but Isaac is still crying, although now it isn't as harsh as before.

"Everything's going to be alright," Derek reminds Isaac.

He rubs the back of Isaac's hand with his thumb to try and soothe his beta.

At some point Isaac rolls over so that his back his pressed against Derek's stomach. Derek shifts so that Isaac's hand over the top of his as he rubs circles over Isaac's belly.

"Is this okay?" Derek asks Isaac.

Isaac responds by nodding his head and mumbling an 'mhmm' under his breath as Derek's fingertips continue to run circles over the soft skin of his stomach.

A sniffle comes from Isaac when Derek stops. Isaac turns around, ignoring another tremble that shoots down his spine, and looks at Derek.

"Why'd you stop?" 

Derek doesn't really know what to say. "I thought you didn't like it."

"No, I really liked it," Isaac says with a small smile on his face. "But I am getting kind of sleepy now."

"So am I."

Isaac smiles at Derek before he shuffles closer to Derek and presses his face against Derek's neck, breathing in his scent. He smells just as nice as before and honestly, Isaac misses the way Derek smells.

Derek rests his hands against the small of Isaac's back and listens to the small snoring noises that Isaac makes as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something with Belly Rubs and Cuddly!Derek so there you go! I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
